


Five Crossovers That Never Happened

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pretty much what it says on the title. <br/>Disclaimer: None of these fandoms/universes are mine. Darn it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Crossovers That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**  
They watched as red-headed woman and the man with the eyepatch left. Nate was the first to speak. "I guess that explains Parker's superhuman abilities." 

"I still don't get it," Parker said, shaking her head. "Vampires? In this world? Please!" 

**The Dukes of Hazzard**   
Eliot said, "Look, I know how these people work." 

"You're saying you speak hick?" Hardison asked, recoiling from the nasty look Eliot sent his way. "Eliot, man, have you seen their car? It has a Confederate flag on it!" 

"That doesn't mean they aren't decent people." Eliot sighed. "You don't have to deal with them, but the Dukes are probably the first ones who'll do something to help you in this town." 

Hardison huffed. "Fine, fine, I'll go along on this hicksville crusade of yours. But if there's any talk of lynchings, I'm holding you responsible." 

**Burn Notice**  
Sophie and Fiona stared at each other.

"This is it," Nate murmured to Michael. "Hope your girl knows how to fight." 

"Where did you get those shoes?" Sophie asked.

Michael smiled with all his teeth. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

 **Sleepy Hollow**   
Sophie gave Ichabod a long, up and down look. "You're really from the 1700s?" 

Ichabod frowned. "Yes?"

Sophie smiled. "Excellent. I have questions. Many, many questions. Particularly regarding whatever you can tell me about exactly why your people decided to break away from England." 

**NCIS**   
Gibbs slapped Hardison on the back of the head - though he had to reach up to do it. "That's for taking so long to answer!" 

Hardison rubbed the back of his head. "Eliot, that man slapped me in the head!"

Eliot shrugged. "You're probably lucky it was just a slap."


End file.
